Don't Lose Control
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Sora gets his vengeance from Roxas who ruined his date with Kairi by placing a substance in the unsuspecting boy's drink that will cause him to have raging hormones.  Roxas X Namine  Warning Lemon


Title: Don't Lose Control

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, however I am the proud owner of this story. :)

**WARNING: **To viewers who do not know what a lemon is a lemon is a story with sexual content. If you feel uncomfortable with that sort of thing, then I suggest to look up another story.

Well enjoy

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was late in the afternoon, and Roxas was in Namine's room feeling very uncomfortable. Not the usual awkward moment sort of feeling though. To be precise he was literally uncomfortable, and it was all thanks to his cousin Sora.

It all started this morning.

(Flashback)

Roxas raced down stairs today Namine was going to create a portrait of him. So he was a bit excited he made sure that he was nicely groomed ready to impress Namine. Just to prove to her that he could clean up nicely once in a while.

He walked into the kitchen casually his cousin Sora was putting something together in the blender. Out of pure curiosity Roxas asked the spiky haired brunette what in the world he was making.

"Sea salt smoothies." Sora told him.

"Yum." Roxas commented.

"Want to try one?" Sora asked pulling out a glass from the mahogany cabinet.

"Sure." Roxas replied "Glad to see you're not mad about that little prank I pulled on you."

Sora's eyebrow twitched as he poured some of the sky blue fluid into a tall glass cup "Not at all forgive and forget is what I always say."

Once the glass was full enough Sora handed the glass over to the thorny haired blond with a grin plastered on his face. Roxas smiled at his cousin and took a big gulp of the smoothie.

"Not bad Sora." Roxas complemented drinking more.

"Thanks." Sora sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked raising a brow.

"Oh, nothing." Sora sang as he washed out the pitcher of the blender.

Roxas naively shrugged and finished the remains of his smoothie Roxas whipped off his lips sighing in satisfaction. Until, he heard his cousin burst out in a malicious laughter. A little creeped out and maybe just a bit irritated Roxas grabbed Sora by the arm.

"Okay I'm getting a little annoyed now tell me what's so funny?" Roxas asked in a firm voice.

Sora smirked "You'll find out soon enough."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at his cousin, and Sora began to snigger again.

"Just think of it as my revenge for messing with my date with Kairi last week." Sora said in half serious half mocking tone.

(End of Flashback)

Roxas fidgeted in his seat now knowing exactly what Sora had done. Namine was sitting in a seat before him her easel right in front of her. She looked up at him with a bit of frustration.

"Stay still please." Namine instructed.

_I'm trying but it's kind of hard when your damn hormones are raging against your will_ Roxas thought to himself, but would never say out loud. Roxas tried to cross his leg so that he could cover the bulge that was obviously showing through his pants. It was also hard for him to stay still when she stared at him so intensely.

_Don't lose control! _He told himself

Namine continued to draw until her finger slipped making her pencil fall onto the ground and rolled back behind her chair. Innocently enough Namine got up and bent down to retrieve her paint brush. Not even realizing that when she bent down that her dress lifted revealing a partial amount of her white lacey panties.

_Oh, god half mercy!_

Roxas tried to fight the urge to tackle her right then and there however he tried to contain himself. Even though it wasn't working that well when he was getting harder, and harder. He almost swore that his pants became an inch shorter because of his arousal.

When Namine got up on her feet again she gave Roxas one of her cute smiles that she usually gave him. He tried to crack a smile beads of sweat were already glistening on his forehead. Roxas made note that when he got home he was going to murder Sora. He uncrossed his legs finding it even harder to stay still he planted his hands on his knees grinning like a fool.

"What has gotten into you?" Namine giggled walking towards him.

Her laugh was so light and angelic it was almost too hard to resist the growing urge to make a move on her. No matter how much his mind refused his sexual instincts were staring to get the best of him.

_Don't lose control!_

"N-nothing I'm just a little hyper is all." Roxas tried to explain as Namine bent over to meet his gave tilting her head to the side.

"Hyper?" She questioned "What happened to the lazy Roxas I used to know?"

Roxas laughed awkwardly as his eyes didn't meet hers, but her small cleavage caused by the V-neck opening of her dress. He bit his lower lip when he felt his manhood twitch.

_Don't lose control! _

"Are you feeling okay?" Namine asked placing a hand on his forehead "You look pale."

The light touches of her gentle fingertips made Roxas's cheeks burn he tried to cover himself by crossing his arms on his lap. How could she be so naïve to something so inexplicably obvious? Her hand roamed from his forehead to his cheek.

_Whatever You Do…._

"Roxas?"

_Don't _

_Lose_

_Control_

"Namine." Roxas murmured getting the flaxen haired girl's attention.

"I'm sorry."

Namine looked at the eighteen year old male with confusion until suddenly he lunged at her mashing his lips against hers. Namine's clear blue eyes shot open as she and Roxas fell onto the floor together. She wasn't sure how she should react to all this, his lip kissed her roughly but passionately all at once.

This was all new to Namine since this was her actual first kiss. She didn't mind giving it to Roxas thought since she knew she loved him. The only thing she feared was that she would be bad at it and disappoint him. So she laid there motionless letting him kiss her. Until, Roxas pulled away from her startling her with his indescribable gaze.

"Kiss me back." He demanded firmly.

"But I'm inexperienced…" Namine said insecurely as her cheeks heated up.

Roxas cupped Namine's flushed cheeks making sure that she met his gaze "Then this is the perfect time to practice."

Namine was about to say something when Roxas covered her mouth with his own once more. This time however she kissed him back shyly he licked her lips lightly with the tip of his tongue. Namine's whole body tingled in delight wanting more with each kiss they shared.

Roxas pulled away a little "I don't know why you felt so self conscious you kiss perfectly Namine."

"Roxas…" Namine blushed feeling more confidence build in her as she took Roxas by the cheeks bringing them into another kiss. Unexpectedly Namine was the first to ask for entrance Roxas gladly accepted even though he was a little surprised. Their tongues danced together sharing their saliva with one another. He kissed her until he made sure that her lips were as red as cherries. She whined lightly as he licked her lips lightly as if to be an aloe for her tender lips.

The spiky haired blond took one of his free hands, and traced the curves of her slim body. Namine jolted at first feeling a bit surprised when she felt his hand wander to the inside of her thigh. Roxas pulled away from her lips smiling wickedly at her as his roaming hand went up her dress. She gasped slightly at his gentle touch feeling his cool hand touch her fabric covered breast.

Getting annoyed by her unnecessary clothing Roxas lifted himself on his knees with one knee in between her legs. The innocent white-blond girl's eyes widened as she finally felt his arousal nudging at her leg. Roxas ignored her reaction by pulling up the hem of her dress trying to bring it over her head. Namine shyly obliged to his request to remove her unseeded dress. Once removed Roxas tossed it to the side cocking his head to the side as he saw his angel tried to cover her body from him.

"You're so beautiful Namine." Roxas complemented affectionately "You don't need to hide from me."

Namine blushed she hated how she was at loss of words whenever he was so gentle towards her. Slowly Namine moved her arms from her covered breasts Roxas smiled down at her. She was always cute to him when she stared at him with her lovely doe-like eyes. Roxas leaned in ready to steal another kiss from her, until to his surprise he felt her fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Namine…"

"It-It's only fair that if I remove my clothes that you do too, r-right?" She asked feeling unsure with her explanation.

"Right." Roxas agreed shortly letting her remove his black long-sleeve polo.

It was almost agonizing for Roxas though watching Namine slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He licked his dry lips yearning to kiss her again once Namine finally unfastened his shirt she blushed. Pulling his shirt off his shoulders she could see his incredible muscles and nicely tanned skin. Roxas removed the rest of his shirt briskly, and then again he attacked Namine's lips.

His tongue tangled with hers making himself dominate in the tongue tango his hand pressed against the carpet keeping himself stable. Just so that he wouldn't crush his dear angel with his weight. Namine wrapped her arms around Roxas's shoulders deepening the kiss. They continued to kiss until they finally needed to get some air. Roxas admired the way that Namine panted light, soft breaths that tickled his skin when he got closer to her. Once he caught his own breath he decided to take things up a notch. Slowly his hand descended underneath the girl Namine blinked rapidly as he lifted her body up slightly.

Her cheeks turned crimson when she felt him fumbling with her bra trying to undo it. A grow rumbled inside him as Roxas was getting flustered that he couldn't remove her bra. Namine giggled at him as she sat up a bit more removing her bra with a quick wit.

Almost immediately once the bra was gone Roxas attacked Namine's succulent neck. He kissed and lapped his tongue at the spot of her neck he wished to conquer. Once done he sunk his sharp part of his teeth into her beautiful neck making sure his teeth were deep enough to leave a mark. He could taste blood in his mouth as she cried out in bliss. Roxas then started to lick away at the blood creating a love mark upon her swan like neck.

She hugged his shoulders once more making the blond boy groan as her breasts pressed into his chest. Roxas pulled away from her neck moving down towards Namine's perky breasts. He smiled down at them not too big and not too small just the way he liked. Roxas placed one of his hands on them squeezing it firmly Namine let out a high squeak from the contact.

Roxas licked his lips feeling his manhood hardening at the excitement. He enclosed her breast with both of his hands squeezing it more. This made Namine let out a throaty moan feeling herself getting wet. Interested by her acts of encouragement Roxas pinched the pink bud at the center of her breast.

"R-Roxas that feels funny…" She whined trying to grab at his hands to push them away.

"It's going to feel even funnier my Namine." He smirked taking her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand.

Without warning Roxas placed his mouth on Namine's breast causing Namine to mewl in pleasure. His tongue lapped circles around the bud tasting it from soft to hard. Namine muffled a whine when Roxas grazed his teeth on her raw nipple dousing it lightly with drips of his own saliva. He soon moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment. His tongue flickered on the nipple as he squeezed the breast with his free hand that his mouth wasn't playing with.

After he consulted with the twins he released Namine's wrists, and kissed the center of her breasts sweetly. Then the boy's deviant gaze went to Namine's soaking wet panties. The poor girl only could watch as Roxas placed his hands on the elastic, and practically ripped her panties in half off of her.

"Roxas you're so mean those were a nice pair of panties." Namine frowned.

"Don't worry my sweet Namine I'll get you a new pair." Roxas responded licking his lips feeling his mind become very dirty.

Shaking his head he decided to continue what he started Roxas pulled off the torn fabric from Namine's hidden valley. Once he pulled off the last piece of elastic from her body he gapped at her fully naked gorgeous body. Namine looked up at Roxas feeling a bit self conscious again as his eyes dug into her. Roxas's lips curved upward as his fingers trailed from her whole body to her oozing virginity.

"R-Roxas… no, no please." Namine just about begged.

Ignoring her plea Roxas placed his fingers into her wetness rubbing his fingers into her jewel that lied within her. Namine whimpered as he continued running his fingers through her wetness and bush. Roxas continued to massage her jewel as he leaned down to kiss the moaning girl's lips. Her body was so tense that Roxas decided to comfort her by whispering sweet nothings to her ear.

As soon as she relaxed Roxas kissed her lips completely distracting her as Roxas slipped a finger inside of her. Namine let out a loud yelp in pain as tears ran from the corners of her sapphire eyes. Feeling suddenly concerned Roxas tried to kiss hear tears away apologizing with every kiss.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered pulling out his finger slowly.

"N-no don't pull out!" Namine unexpectedly exclaimed.

"What but Nam-"Roxas said but was cut off.

"I'm fine I'm fine I was just startled so p-please continue." Namine insisted.

"I-I just don't want to do this if it hurts you too much…" Roxas explained his voice a little shaky.

"Please Roxas…"

Roxas looked down at the girl her blotchy blue eyes pleading for him to continue. He nodded and continued pushing his finger inside of her more making Namine's cries in plain into pleasure. He continued with one finger until she was ready, and then he entered the second digit inside of her. Namine hissed when he spread both of his fingers widening her oh-so tight virginity. Roxas almost moaned himself finding her warm cavern to feel amazing.

He pressed his fingers inside of her more adding the third digit inside of her making her squeal. He continued his movements, until he knew she was in the position to cum. Roxas pressed his finger further into her that it must have been painful. All since she let out a loud agonizing but blissful groan as she spilled cum onto his slender fingers.

When Roxas pulled out his fingers from her insides Namine's eyes widened as Roxas brought his fingers to his lips. Soon he placed his coated fingers into his mouth sucking on them seductively. Namine's shuddered as she watched him lick all of his fingers. As he pulled his fingers away from his mouth he beamed at her warmly.

"Namine you taste delicious." He told her in a loving tone "You're so irresistible."

Speechless Namine balanced herself on her elbows getting a good glimpse of Roxas's continuing to harden manhood. Shyly the flaxen girl started to undo Roxas's belt which started him.

"Namine…." He breathed as she pulled down his pants.

"It's only fair if we're both naked." Namine reminded "Don't worry you'll always be beautiful to me."

Roxas smiled down at her lovingly, but insecurity wasn't his feeling he feared something else. _Namine you're too innocent you don't understand _he thought wincing as the fabric of his boxers ran against his manhood. The girl's eyes boggled when she saw his long length. Her cheeks heated up, but feeling bold Namine touched the naked tip of his throbbing member. Roxas gasped by her innocent touch as she started to rub the tip with her naïve fingers.

Namine slowly moved her hand up and down his manhood not even realizing the stress she was causing for Roxas. The blond haired boy clenched his teeth grasping at the carpet for support. He groaned loudly as she continued running her hands on his length.

Beads of sweat glistened from his forehead his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as she squeezed his member. Roxas didn't know how much he could take before he was about to explode. Namine squeezed his manhood again causing the poor boy much distress. Again she grasped Roxas's member, but this time with two hands. This was when that Roxas just couldn't take it anymore, but it was already too late.

"Oh god!" He cried pushing Namine away from him as he covered his manhood with his hands as he released.

The blond haired sweetheart blushed furiously as she saw a white liquid seep from her lover's fingers. Roxas didn't dare look Namine in the face feeling ashamed and embarrassed that he didn't stop her sooner. _Nice going genius you might've just scarred your girlfriend for life_ He scolded himself in his head.

With his eyes shut he was about to apologize to Namine, but before he could he felt a small hand take one of his cum coated ones. His eyes shot open in surprise when he saw the white-blond haired girl analyzing his hand. Roxas was about to draw back his hand, until she placed one of his coated fingers into her mouth. The boy's cheeks turned a lush red shade as he felt her tongue lap on each individual finger.

"N-N-Namine!" Roxas stuttered as she switched to his other hand.

The girl looked up at her wide eyed boyfriend, and smiled at him lightly taking another finger into her mouth. Roxas gulped feeling his whole body stiffen not sure how to react. Namine noticed this as she pulled his hand away from her mouth. Namine's cheeks flushed a light pink shade as she licked her lips slightly.

"You know what Roxas you taste just like sea salt ice cream." She hummed with delight.

Roxas studied the girl for a moment making Namine blush at him feeling suddenly embarrassed by her remark. The boy noticed this, and chuckled at the girl's cute expression. She looked up at him bringing her fist to her mouth looking at him innocently as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You're so eccentric Namine." He laughed sweetly kissing the girl on the forehead.

She smiled up at him as they showed their admiration for each other in sweet compliments back and forth. Until, they started to kiss again it started as sweet pecks, but then became an erotic make out. Namine moaned in Roxas's mouth as she felt tingly again as well as Roxas. They continued kissing right up until Roxas pulled away.

Namine stared breathlessly at her boyfriend with curiosity as he moved down her body creasing her curves making her shudder. Roxas looked at his angel, and gave her a wink before moved to her lower region once again. Namine wrinkled her nose in confusion not knowing what he was about to perform on her body.

"What are you…? Rox-AS!" She squeaked when she felt his devilish tongue lap in her insides.

Roxas looked back up at Namine giving her an innocent smile before moving back to his work. He licked at the juices that were leaking from her wanting more from every lick he gave her. Namine whined as she grabbed at Roxas's hair making him growl. Roxas teased the girl's jewel with his tongue licking circles around it flicking his tongue on it. Making Namine grip his blond locks tighter causing him slight pain that he ignored.

He decided that he was going to search further within the girl as he plunged his tongue into her entrance. Namine gasped feeling the need to close her legs on him. Roxas noticed this and wouldn't allow it he pushed her legs apart holding them there with a firm grip. The girl complained in pleasure as his tongue searched deeper within her. Roxas practically raped the girl with his tongue as it practically touched the forbidden treasure at the end of the tunnel.

Not able to take this any longer Namine came in his mouth letting out a loud moan. Roxas licked her cum away automatically finding it to be scrumptious beyond all levels. Namine watched him propping her elbows up to see, but was involuntarily pushed back to lying down.

Roxas got up from her virginity putting himself into position as the main finally was about to start. However, even though his body was ready and willing to ram into her taking her as his once and for all. He couldn't help but ask if she was ready for any of this.

Namine nodded to him realizing his unsure expression "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He questioned looking at her intently.

"I am." She repeated.

"You know once we start there is no going back." Roxas noted the tone of his voice becoming serious "We can stop now I'm willing to wait for you, until you're ready. Unless there is someone else that is better suited for you than me-"

Namine held up her hand to Roxas's face cutting him off "But Roxas I don't want anybody else I only want you." She stated staring at him with her amazing blue eyes.

The spiky blond haired boy blushed at her words as he asked gently "Are you ready?"

"As long as I'm with you, yes I am ready." Namine replied making a smile bloom on the boy's lips

He kissed her nose saying "I love you" before he entered her body she screamed in bliss as his manhood stretched her muscles. Roxas started his pace slow kissing her lips passionately trying to distract her from the pain. Tears cascaded from her round plush cheeks that he kissed with such tenderness. Within her thick sobs Namine dug her nails into Roxas's back.

"Shh, I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her face pushing deeper inside her.

Namine howled in pain until he finally broke away the cherry causing his thrusts to become more pleasurable. She moaned encouraging Roxas to go faster and harder. The boy obliged moving his hips in a faster pace loving the warm sensation he was feeling inside of her. She moaned loudly wrapping her legs around Roxas's waist to bring him in even deeper. Roxas grunted thrusting his length further inside of her.

"Roxas more…." Namine moaned begging him for more.

"Namine…." He groaned slamming his hips into her causing her to hiss in bliss.

Feeling her almost reach her end including himself Roxas gave her one last enthralling thrust, causing them both to climax in unison. Roxas collapsed on top of the girl both panting heavily. Pulling out of her Roxas rolled over so that he could be lying by her side. Namine took one of Roxas's hands that were lying by his side twining her fingers with his.

Roxas turned his head over to look at the girl that was beside him. She was still panting slightly her bangs hanging in her face smiling at him. Roxas brushed the sweaty tresses of hair away from her face returning the gentle smile.

"I really love you." Namine murmured her eyes hooded.

"I really love you too my sweet Namine." He whispered standing up picking up the small girl bridal style "Let's go to bed."

Namine nodded leaning her head against the boy's chest as he carefully set the girl down in her giant white canopy bed. Roxas tucked the girl in comfortably as he crawled into bed next to her. The flaxen haired girl nuzzled her face under her boyfriend's strong chin. Roxas encircled the girl's slim waist with his arms bringing her in closer to him.

"Goodnight Roxas." Namine mumbled into his chest cutely.

"Goodnight my angel." Roxas said kissing Namine's head.

In the end the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms leaving Rosas to wonder. Should he thank Sora for what he did, or should he still kill him for what he did? Roxas concluded to his self in the end that he was first going to kill Sora and then thank him.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fin

Thank you for reading my story!

I thank a lot of the fanfiction authors that gave me great ideas for this story! 

**Reviewing this story would be greatly appreciated! :)))**

Please and Thank you!


End file.
